Deadly Bloom
by KayKayDee
Summary: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are reunited once again as a strange job request pops up and they go to check out the deserted town of Floralia. As they get closer and closer to finding out why Floralia was deserted they uncover a twisted tale that will shake the hearts of everyone close to the mystery of the blooms. The wild is waiting. OCs can be submitted.
1. 1-The Tower, My Past

_JULY 7, X777_

_I can't remember the last time I was happy. My life has always been dull, pointless. I don't know how long I can go like this. I don't know how long it will be until I find someone who cares. I just don't know. I'm lost. I can't find my way home. Except for me, I no longer have a home. I will find someone. Someone who cares. And they will stay with me forever and ever, or the pearl crescent moon lighting the way and the bright radiant sun that shines in your sky shall never be seen again. I will promise you that. I want you to feel my pain. I want you to LOVE me._

_OCTOBER 9, X785_

_I HAVE DONE IT. PROJECT NIGHTBLOOM STARTS TOMORROW. WHEN I START MY SEARCH._

_DECEMBER 18, X400_

_She didn't have any company in her tower. The only person that visited her was her delightful half-sister, Rapunzel. But even so, the poor girl was lonely. "She's a monster", they would say. "I can't believe she's related to Rapunzel. What a joke". Ah. It was always Rapunzel. The golden girl. Every one's favourite sister. The perfect person, her voice beautiful, her heart, pure. She thought so too. Rapunzel would visit her every day, and they would have so much fun! Even though Rapunzel was years older than her, that didn't stop her from playing with Rapunzel. The world may reject me…but at least Rapunzel would not! Today I gave her this beautiful flower headdress that Mother Gothel helped me make! Rapunzel looks so beautiful wearing it… _

_MAY 26, X408_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

_Today Rapunzel came up to me and said that in one month's time, she's getting married to a prince from another country! He…he's going to take her away from me! I won't allow it! She's going to stay with me…forever…and ever… and ever…._

_JUNE 16, X408_

_She's gone._

Present Time, Fairy Tail Guild

"Hurry up and pick a job Lucy…"

"Aye Sir!"

Lucy Hearfilia looked up at the request board…wondering what to pick.

"Shut up Natsu, or I'll pick one that requires lots of train rides."

Natsu gagged. "Please…no…I'm getting sick just from thinking about it…."

Suddenly, one of the job requests caught her eye.

"Investigate the mysterious pollen that has plagued the City of Floralia for the last seven years. This pollen has made the city evacuate and many, many have died to this epidemic." She read out.

"Poisonous pollen that has killed many citizens? That sounds really dangerous." Erza stated.

"I wonder it tastes like…" Natsu said wonderingly.

"It doesn't matter what it tastes like, by the time you taste it, you'll already be dead you idiot." Gray said pointedly, walking up to stand next to Erza.

"Gray-sama is so smart!" Juvia says somewhere.

"What did you call me, stripper?" Natsu shouted.

"Don't shout, flame brain!" Grey shouted ironically.

"Says you, ice princess!" Natsu jeered.

And again, they clashed foreheads, like two enraged bulls. But not for long. Erza picked them both up by the necks and smashed their heads together."

"Ow…w…" They both muttered.

"Mira?" Lucy called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a bit more about this job request?"

"Sure, Lucy! Just give me a second." Mira said cheerfully. "Hmm… this job request was from Floralia…that's strange, I've never heard about it before…and shouldn't this be an S-class job?"

"Which one, Mira?" Makarov walked into the guild hall.

"The Floralia Job."

"Hmm…ah. Not much is known about this one. The magic council has told us guild masters that this is only a job to see what's going on in Floralia. Just to get an insight on what had happened, as this news has just gotten to us as well. Would you like to go investigate, Team Natsu?"

"Why not?" Erza said. "Doesn't seem hard."

"And the reward is… 250,000 jewels?!" Lucy said in surprise. "That's more than enough to help pay my rent money!"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu said. "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye Sir!"

"It's a 5 hour train ride."

"WAIT. WHHHHATTTT?"

Cut to: The Train.

There was only one train to Floralia. It left at 12:00. There were many stops along the way and by the time we were past the last stop, there was virtually nobody on the train. Except us, of course. Don't even get me started on Natsu.

We got to the train stop, which was about a 30 min walk away from Floralia. It was the farthest that any transportation was willing to take us, and we got a pleasant surprise as we walked out of the train.

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy turned around at the sound of her name being said in an elegant feminine voice.

"Natsu-san?"

This time it was a man.

They turned around and found Sting, Rouge, and Yukino, Frosch and Lector right behind them, exiting the train.

"Sabertooth mages?" Gray said with disbelief.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you on the Floralia job too?"

"Yup!" Lector said cheerfully. "It's nice to see you guys again!"

The two groups chatted until they reached the gates to Floralia, astounded by what they saw.

CLIFFIE! Hahahahahahah R&R GUYS! TELL ME IF I SHOULD UPDATE AND PLEASE REVIEW SOME OC'S AND THE ROLE THAT THEY PLAY!

*Requirements*

No being OP please

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Basic facts: I.E personality, traits, behaviour habits

Basic look:

Basic outfit:

Magic:

Description:

Spells/or Ex-quips:

Relationship? (yes? No? Kind of man/woman/guy/girl)

Stats-

Power:_/10

Ability:_/10

Stamina:_/10

Defense:_/10

Intelligence:_/10

Basic backstory:

Role they play: I.E Good person, evil OC

I will P.M you if I have questions. P.M me if you have and requests you didn't add in or have some other thing you forgot.

Oh! Should I do parings? I will take requests...NaLu maybe?


	2. 2-Floralia, My Pride

Chapter 2.

"_Floralia, my home and my pride."_

When they reached the city gates, they all stopped. This...this was not a normal city. It was overrun by…by rabid plants. They were everywhere! The pavement was flipped and crumbled, the houses covered in moss. There was what seemed to be coins on the ground…and jewelry as well. There were thousands of flowers; purple, pink, blue, yellow, white, red, lilac. The flowers overran the city. It looked like a overgrown garden.

"What happened here?" Sting said, shocked.

"They must've been in a hurry, because they left all their things here." Remarked Gray.

"So this is why they call this place 'Floralia'." Said Yukino quietly. "The flowers are so beautiful…but why aren't they blooming?"

It was true. None of them were blooming.

"All these flowers…why are most of them dark purple?" noted Lucy.

The majority of them flowers were in fact, dark purple. They had burgundy lines on the center of each petal with small dots in a lighter shade of purple. The flowers seemed to be almost…glowing with a sheen of gold.

"Flowers taste horrible…except when you burn them and use them to make a fire!" Natsu suddenly burst out.

"This isn't the time, you hot headed bastard." Gray said, annoyed.

"You wanna go, stripper?" Natsu replied.

"You betcha!" And then again, the two mad bulls went at it again… until Erza did her thing and bashed their heads together…ouch…

"This isn't the time! We're on a mission. Now shut up." Ordered Erza.

"Ye-s…madam!"

The large group walked in to the deserted city, which was truly a sight to behold. Even though the city was overrun by nature, the original monuments and buildings still held some of it's former glory. Most of the city was build with stone and there was plenty of color, along with many, many gold things. In what seemed to be the town square, stood a cracked stone statue of what seemed to be a shrine to an angel of some sort.

"Floralia…the patron city of the Goddess Flora, home to those who once were great mages… This place was once full of life, blooming with life…I hope that one day, it will be like this again." A voice rang out behind of the group. Everyone turned. And standing there was Kagami Nakamura. The orange hair beauty stood by the gates of Floralia, dressed in a white tank top with a yellow Heart Kreuz logo, a Blue Jean Skirt with a Dark Orange Belt that has a pouch, and Black knee high boots.

"Kagami! What are you doing here?" Lucy said, running over to her.

"Kagamiiii ! Do you have any fishhhhhh?" Happy said, flying over to her.

"Kara-who?" Sting said.

"IT'S KAGAMI."

"Oh…who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Sting, Rouge, Frosch, Lector. This is Kagami, another celestial spirit mage from Fairy Tail. Kagami, this is Sting, Rouge, Frosch and Lector."

Erza said.

"You're a celestial spirit mage too?" Yukino asked, amazed.

"Yep!" Kagami said, smiling.

"I'm a bit different from your usual celestial spirit mages though. I have different keys. I've got crystal keys and emerald keys. The emerald keys are to summon the Greek gods, I've got 3 of those. I've also got 4 crystal keys, used to summon 4 of the Chinese zodiacs! Not only do I have different keys, I also have a staff called the Traversa diStelle. I can use magic using that."

"Wow!" Yukino says, amazed. "You must be really strong!"

"I'm okay I guess." Kagami says, embarrassed. "I can't summon 3 gates like Lucy can but I can get some serious damage out of the gates I do have open."

"ANYWAYS," Rouge says, "What exactly are you doing here Kagami? Intruding on our job? Or just offering help?"

"Well…you see…" Kagami starts. But suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of a woman singing. It was a beautiful, lovely melody, like a enchanted ballad. But then something happened. The flowers all started blooming at once, like it was reacting to the woman's voice. Kagami's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" She cried out. "Run! Get out of the city! Run as fast as you can! And hold your breath!"

"What? Why?" shouted Erza.

"No time, just do it!"

"Why should we trust you?" Rouge asked. But Kagami only grabbed his arm and ran for her life. They all did, holding their breaths, curious as to what would happen. They made it out in time, and they could only watch as pollen from the beautiful purple flowers they had commented on mere minutes ago rise up into the air, and rain down, like a shower of gold.

"Wooooooow" Happy said dreamily, unconsciously flying over to the pollen.

"NO! DON'T!" Kagami screamed, grabbing Happy's tail right before he flew into the pollen.

"Why not?" Happy whined.

"Because If you got any closer, you would already be dead."

_**DECEMBER 19, X412**_

_Mama! It's my birthday today…but I'm so lonely…I wonder where you are mama. I wonder if I'll ever get to see your face. I've never seen you before but they say that you're very beautiful…Mother Gothel and I did some dressmaking today! We made a very pretty dress. I'm going to give it to Rapunzel…my Rapunzel…who will stay with me forever…I had them pay for taking her away from me…I watched as their eyes went from shiny to dull…like old jewels…how boring. Mother Gothel said they went to sleep. I only scratched them with my nails when we were playing tag…I don't know why they were screaming though…I have to go back to that dreaded tower later though…I wish I could play more games with them though! I don't know why so many people were crying… it was so much fun though! Are they sad that they won't see me again? I don't know… I don't know…But I am a princess right? I should know! I should…_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Somewhere else, a pale man clothed in all black attire stood overlooking on a cliff overlooking Floralia. _It's here. I know it is. And when I get it the world will bow down to me._


	3. 3-Lore, Ice and Fire

_**Flower Lore**_

_**Tale of The Winter Frostbloom and The Fiery Rosa**_

Chapter 3.

Once upon a time in a far, far away land there lived a Queen named Bruhnhilda and a King named Sorenson. They were very happy but something felt…empty… They prayed that they would have a child and one day, their prayers were answered. The Goddess Flora blessed them with twins, one beautiful and cool, one handsome and fierce. They were Snow White and Ross Red of the Emerald Age. With them they carried the blessing of Flora…and the respect from mythical beings older than they could imagine. One of them trained with Igneel, the great Fire Dragon, the other an apprentice under the Kingdom's greatest Ice/Snow Magic Mages. They had a happy childhood and each of them was deemed a "flower guardian" by Flora. This was a prestigious title, granting them immortality and more magic power under the name of their flower. They were The Winter Frostbloom and The Fiery Rosa. But it would not last.

Tragedy struck as one day, Queen Bruhnhilda passed away. With King Sorenson's willpower weak and crumbled an evil enchantress used this moment as an advantage and struck. Weaving into the mourning King's mind, she made him fall in love with her…and eventually they married. The new Queen was not a friendly woman. She tormented Snow for her nonexistent beauty and the "destructive monstrosity" that was her magic. Ross could not do anything, as if he did, his father would have his head.

The Kingdom slowly began to fall apart and the dragons did nothing to help, except to tell that their lives would change soon. One day, when Snow was chased into the woods by an evil mage hunter, she was saved by a bunch of dwarfs. I think you know this part of the story. The apples and the kiss. When she woke, Snow and the Prince fell in love, and they were to be wed. Ross did not approve of this. They argued day and night, until they refused to talk to each other again. Snow left her home the next day and she was happily wed. Snow and the Prince had a son together, and they were almost happy for a while. Over 2 years' time their love fell apart and they were only together for the sake of their son. Four years later and a month after their son's 6th birthday, their little world that once was happy fell apart. One afternoon the happy little boy was playing with his bow and arrow in the forest and was attacked by a shadow wolf. A wolf whose venom kills and a wolf that's claws scar for life. He was knocked unconscious and was nearly torn to pieces until someone saved him. This someone was Scarlet Vermilion. Ancestor of Mavis Vermilion, First Guild master of Fairy Tail. It was clean and quick. When Snow rushed and found her son lying on the ground she quickly thanked Scarlet and rushed her son to the palace, screaming for the Healers and Sky Dragon Slayers to help her. To save her son. They could do nothing but put her son in a comatose, a line between life and death, frozen in time. In her grief Snow blamed the man who was supposed to be her "Prince" for not protecting her son, their son. She took the sleeping state of her son and traveled to the Snowfall Kingdom, where her Uncle presides.

She searched for a clue, a way to save her son… One day she heard about the mythical mirror that had the power to bring her son back to life…it gave her instrutions….to wear a piece of it around her neck. Desperate for a way to save her son, she did. What she did not was that this enchanted mirror used to belong to her wicked stepmother and her stepmother had left an influence on the mirror. The mirror worked its way into her mind, twisting her thoughts. After the mirror worked its magic her son was revived, the mirror fully corrupted Snow's mind, driving her mad. The once lovely ice mage had become a beautiful, cruel and savage ice witch, known as the Snow Queen. She hides in the other side of the blizzard, still under the evil mirror's influence. Her son was raised by Snow's uncle. He went on to raise a family, still wondering where his mother is. His Great x 7 grandson is Grey Fullbuster.

On the other side of the world lives Ross Red, promised to the beautiful Rapunzel, Princess of Floralia, who one day, disappeared. He has looked for her for over 400 years…After Rapunzel disappeared; there was a mass killing in the city where Prince Ross lives. The cause is unknown. The throne of Floralia was passed over to a distant relative of the King. On December 19th, X784, Floralia was evacuated due to mysterious pollen falling from the sky. Over 40% of citizens in Floralia died in that falling. Including the King of Floralia, the only remaining member of the royal family of Floralia. The only warning before the deadly pollen falls is the singing of a woman. Many of the citizens believe that this is the "Ballad of Rapunzel", a song of warning to her beloved citizens…

_**Review who you think took Rapunzel and if I should do more of the "Lore".**_


	4. The Dolls, My Precious

**The Dolls, My Precious **

"_And like the wind, she was gone"_

Ah… Yes…

I remember the house. It was like our little castle, complete with pretty ornaments. It's gone now. Like the innocence that once was my sister.

_**SCENE CHANGE :3 BOLD + ITALIC + UNDERLINE = SCENE CHANGE**_

I sit down by the tree near the city gates. Everyone else was out finding materials. I was to sit and "observe" the city, to figure out something for the report we were to give when we got back. In truth, I was pretty sure they wanted me to stay because no one else wanted to. "Stay Lucy, and try to find something out about the city" they would say. "It's the most important part of this trip". True, it was. But I know that they pity me. I wish they didn't. Kagami said that she lived here when she was younger. This place was very beautiful before. I could feel it. I knew it in my bones. I had been here before. I belong here. I just don't know why.

The sun slowly goes down in the sky. I watch the clouds move, slowly, breathlessly. If there was a magical power that was the same as Déjà vu, I would be the most powerful mage in the universe. Maybe Crux's intelligence was rubbing on me. The calm before a storm.

I felt someone's eyes on me. I tried to relax but I knew someone was there. Was it man? Was it a woman? Or was it a kid? I didn't get a chance to find out. Like a blizzard, the cold washed over me and I let myself fall. The storm has arrived.

**_I WONDER WHO DIS IS :3_**

Tentatively, I slowly crept up to the tree before the other tree. No not that one. The other one. You know? The one with the honey bee nest in it. One shot is all it takes. Then the honey is mine. I ex-quip to my armor with a bow. I take aim. And I shoot. Then I run. Poof! I think I just heard Sting scream. Whatever. Soon, the honey will be mine.

_**FIRE IS GOOOOD :3**_

I was in charge of making a fire. Yes, me. Kagami the great. Just wait till I finish making the fire, Natsu comes marching in and then-"OOOOOOH! YUMMY FLAMES. IMMA BE AN IDIOT AND EAT IT! GIHIHIHIHI!" Or Gray barges in and goes "KAGAMI! WATCH OUT! FIRE! ICE MAKE GEYSER!"

Erza? "KAGAMI! LET ME SAVE YOU! EX-QUIP! SEA EMPRESS ARMOR!"

Sting… "KAGAMI! I MUST BE A TOTALLY BADASS HERO AND TOTALLY SAVE YOU! NATSU-SAN!"

Don't get me started on the others. Just imagine if Lucy came and summoned Aquarius. Man that shark scares me.

_**THE DARK SHOULD FEAR ME :3**_

My cloak swirls around me as I survey the Floralia gates. The mages that had been in the city just left. All but one that is. I prepared to finish her off, making it quick and clean. But by the time I was about to strike, I realized someone beat me to it. The mages returned shortly, probably looking for their friend. But their friend was long gone. Not the first. Not the last.

_**NO THEY SHOULD FEAR MEEEE :3**_

I look around the room. It's very lavish, filled with toys, jewelry and plenty of gold. The walls were this deep purple that was very beautiful. This room is called the fun room. Here we lay our newest guests on the bed, helping them recover from the pain they had been in and preparing them for the process. Our newest guest, Lucy Heartfilia is truly beautiful. Exquisite, one might say. Beautiful golden hair, a large chest with glorious curves. She will be a delight to add to our collection. Beside me sits my master. Coy and wickedly pretty, with her wavy, back length black hair, adorned with a nightbloom flower, deep purple with golden flecks. A long, floor length purple/ dark green dress held underneath the breasts is what she wears. Her long, perfectly manicured nails clutch a bunny rabbit toy. My master giggles. "Orianna!" She sings. "How is our new guest doing?"

"Wonderful, master."

"Delightful! She looks just like a doll!"

"Yes, master."

"Shall we have some fun with this one before we change her?"

"Yes, master."

"Is that all you can say, silly Orianna?"

"Yes master. I am a metal girl after all."

"Ah…yes…a clockwork doll. My favourite!"

"Thank you, master."

"Now Orianna, what shall we do with this girl once after our playtime is over? Shall we make a sown replica? Or should we make another Clockwork Doll?"

"With all due respect master, I think we should make a wooden version."

"Yes! Yes that is it!"

"Shall we skin her first, master, or shall we stab her to death?"

"How about we poison her! She looks like a princess right?"

"Yes master. I dressed her up in on of big sister's pink gowns."

"Great!"

And with a twisted smile, what seemed to be a 10 year old girl danced around with glee, singing happily. It's not her fault for being like this. My master has been misunderstood plenty of times. She's a good person. But what right do I have to say that? You better watch your back. I might just come and rip your heart our myself.

**Sorry guys, I know this chapter is really short, but I am super busy these days. So much homework to do, so many tests to study for...ugghh. I'm trying to update asap but it's getting harder for me. I hope you understand and I would totally love some constructive criticism. **


	5. 5-Really short, My preview

Long shadows reached upon the trees and flowers as the sun began to set. Some where, a man walked around the city, waiting for someone. A girl trapped in a tower waits for her saviors. A red haired woman waits for the call. A blue haired man watches them all. It has begun.

_**Wooosh**_

I slowly brush my hair, calling for my sisters to follow me. I watch the forest turn to grey. I feel something coming. I feel my blood dripping down. I know it. I am dead.

_**OPE. WHO IS IT?**_

Uggh. Its so short. It's all I can think of this week. I sincerely apologize but I have 5 exams coming up, and I have something special too 

Lets see if you can guess the next part

I remember stabbing the blonde mage. It was fun. Her blood was everywhere. :D great for me. I get a new addition.

BOOK 1

デス·ダンサー

DESU DANCA

Translate away ^^


End file.
